This invention relates to access control list (ACL) technology related to computing devices, and more specifically, to collaboration based ACL generation and operation technology related to computing devices.
In the prior art, an ACL may be used as a basis to determine which users may access a computing device. For example, when an owner of a computing device is setting up a computing device, the owner may enter information and set up accounts for owner-authorized users. Such operations can be time-consumptive and labor-intensive. In addition, such a prior art ACL is managed by a user (e.g., an owner, a supervisor, account manager, etc. of the computing device) and necessarily requires user-interaction whenever a change to the ACL is to be made.
In some instances, when a user desires to grant access to the user's computing device, the user will logon to the computing device and then provide full access to the computing device to another user. However, there may be situations in which the owner of the computing device prefers not to grant access to the entirety of the computing device to this other user. The prior art fails to provide solutions for effective management and control of such ACLs.